Cherry Blossoms Blooming
Cherry Blossoms Blooming (Sakura Saku) is the opening theme to the Love Hina anime series. The song is written by Ritsuko Okazaki. Sung by multiple seiyuus/characters through the series, the song is depicted as a lullaby that Haruka Urashima once sang. Lyrics Original Seiyuus: Megumi Hayashibara Romaji= Yane no ue de sora o aogu hizashi wa uraraka Miageru sora karadajuu genki ga minagitteku THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda! Yamerarenai akirameru da nante Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi Nando demo yomigaeru hana o sakaseyou Oomoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho Dakedo tachi kire asu o ikiru tame Shukufuku no toki wa kuru te o nobashite Uruwashi no yawaraka na hada imada te wa todokazu Me o tojireba fukuramu IMEEJI miwaku no kajitsu THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda! Yamerarenai sono saki o mitai Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku doko made mo Tengoku to jigoku yukitsu modoritsu Nando demo yomigaeru hana o sakaseyou Hashire hashire ai o te ni suru made Sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro Shukufuku no toki ga kuru te o nobashite Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi Nando demo yomigaeru hana o sakaseyou Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho Dakedo tachi kire asu o ikiru tame Shukufuku no toki wa kuru te o nobashite Te o nobashite ryoute agete |-| Kanji= 屋根の上で空を仰ぐ　日射しはうららか 見上げる空 体じゅう元気がみなぎってく That’s so wonderful! 生きてるんだ！ やめられない　あきらめるだなんて 途方に暮れた昨日にさよなら ふつふつと湧きあがるこの気持ち 何度でも甦る　花を咲かせよう 思い出はいつも甘い逃げ場所 だけど断ち切れ　明日を生きるため 祝福の時は来る　手をのばして うるわしの柔らかな肌 未だ手は届かず 目を閉じれば ふくらむイメージ　魅惑の果実 That’s so wonderful! 生きてるんだ！ やめられない　その先を見たい 怒涛の日々は続く　どこまでも 天国と地獄　行きつ戻りつ 何度でも甦る　花を咲かせよう 走れ走れ　愛を手にするまで それで苦しむなら望むところ 祝福の時は来る　手をのばして 途方に暮れた昨日にさよなら ふつふつと湧きあがるこの気持ち 何度でも甦る　花を咲かせよう 思い出はいつも甘い逃げ場所 だけど断ち切れ　明日を生きるため 祝福の時は来る　手をのばして 手をのばして　両手あげて |-| English= On the roof looking up at the sky, the sunlight is beautiful Looking up to the sky, my whole body fills with energy That's so wonderful! Just being alive! Let's never stop or give up Say goodbye to the confusion of yesterday These feelings are bubbling up and boiling over No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom Memories are always a sweet place to retreat But if you break from them, you can live for tomorrow A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands This lovely and gentle skin, these hands have not yet reached If I close my eyes this image expands, a fascinating seed That's so wonderful! Just being alive! Let's never stop, I want to see how it was before Hectic days continue anywhere Going back and forth between heaven and hell No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom Run, run until you hold love in your hands And then if you're worried, make a wish A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands Say goodbye to the confusion of yesterday These feelings are bubbling up and boiling over No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom Memories are always a sweet place to retreat But if you break from them, you can live for tomorrow A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands Reach out your hands, lift up both hands Musical Ver Seiyuus: Yuuji Ueda, Yui Horie, and Satsuki Yukino {|width="100%" border="0" style="font-size:95%;" |-valign="top" |width="25%"| Romaji= Keitaro: Yane no ue de sora o aogu, hizashi wa uraraka Mutsumi: Miageru sora, karadajuu genki ga minagitteku Naru: THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda! All: Yamerarenai, akirameru da nante Naru: Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara Mutsumi: Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi Keitaro: Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou Mutsumi: Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho Naru: Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame Keitaro: Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite Mutsumi, Naru: Te o nobashite All: Ryoute agete Keitaro: Uruwashi no yawaraka na hada, imada te wa todokazu Mutsumi, Naru: Me o tojireba fukuramu IMEEJI, miwaku no kajitsu All: THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! ikiterunda! All: Yamerarenai, sono saki o mitai Keitaro, Naru: Dotou no hibi wa tsuzuku, doko made mo Mutsumi, Keitaro: Tengoku to jigoku, yukitsu modoritsu Mutsumi, Naru: Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou Keitaro, Naru: Hashire hashire, ai o te ni suru made Mutsumi, Keitaro: Sore de kurushimu nara nozomu tokoro All: Shukufuku no toki ga kuru, te o nobashite All: Tohou ni kureta kinou ni sayonara All: Futsufutsu to wakiagaru kono kimochi All: Nando demo yomigaeru, hana o sakaseyou All: Omoide wa itsu mo amai nige basho All: Dakedo tachi kire, asu o ikiru tame All: Shukufuku no toki wa kuru, te o nobashite All: Te o nobashite, ryoute agete |-| English= Keitaro: On the roof looking up at the sky, the sunlight is beautiful Mutsumi: Looking up to the sky, my whole body fills with energy Naru: That's so wonderful! Just being alive! All: Let's never stop or give up Naru: Say goodbye to the confusion of yesterday Mutsumi: These feelings are bubbling up and boiling over Keitaro: No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom Mutsumi: Memories are always a sweet place to retreat Naru: But if you break from them, you can live for tomorrow Keitaro: A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands Mutsumi, Naru: Reach out your hands All: lift up both hands Keitaro: This lovely and gentle skin, these hands have not yet reached Mutsumi, Naru: If I close my eyes this image expands, a fascinating seed All: That's so wonderful! Just being alive! All: Let's never stop, I want to see how it was before Keitaro, Naru: Hectic days continue, anywhere Mutsumi, Keitaro: Going back and forth between heaven and hell Mutsumi, Naru: No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom Keitaro, Naru: Run, run until you hold love in your hands Mutsumi, Keitaro: And then if you're worried, make a wish All: A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands All: Say goodbye to the confusion of yesterday All: These feelings are bubbling up and boiling over All: No matter how many times they come back, these flowers will bloom All: Memories are always a sweet place to retreat All: But if you break from them, you can live for tomorrow All: A blessed time has arrived, so reach out your hands All: Reach out your hands, lift up both hands Lullaby Ver (Episode 18) Category:Soundtracks